The Frost Twins: Book 1
by WinterLover223
Summary: Jack and his twin sister, Winter, did everything together. They even died together! When Winter gets her afterlife as the 6th guardian, Jack is elated. But what happens if Winter doesn't remember him at all? Will Jack succeed in gaining Winter's memories back? Or will he crash and burn trying? THERE WILL BE SEQUELS LATER ON! Image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The memory…

Winter's POV

This first thing I remember was being cold, dark, and scared. Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Winter Frost. At least I think it is. I died saving my little sister Emma while ice skating with my brother Jack, my sister Emma, and I. Unfortunately, when I fell, Jack was nearby, trying to pull me out. But he also fell in. That's about all I remember. Something interrupted my thoughts. I felt as if something began pulling me out. As I broke through the ice, someone began telling me something. I stared at the moon. It told me," You are the guardian of Winter, along with your brother Jack." 'Wait what? What's he talking about? My brother died. I saw him die.' I thought to myself. I looked around, studying the area with my icy blue eyes. My eyes landed on a boy with snow white hair, holding what seemed to be a staff, walking barefoot on the ice, staring at the ground. "Hello?" I called. I had no idea where I was and I thought perhaps he knows. He looked up at me. I saw the loneliness in his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he flew towards me. He reached me shortly and he hugged me tightly. "Winter…" he mumbled. Normally, I would have pushed him off, but something about him told me not to. He looked so familiar. Where have I seen him before? "Who are you?" I asked. As familiar as he was, I still didn't know him. "Wait, you don't remember me?" he asked. Tears began brimming his eyes. "No. I'm sorry. Should I?" "Never mind" he said. "Come with me." He replied as he dragged me off ?the ice.

Jack's POV

I dragged her off the frozen lake we were standing on, thinking to myself. 'What?! How could my own sister forget about me? MY OWN TWIN SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!' I thought to myself. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Oh, uhh… to visit-" I was interrupted by a sack covering Winter and I. "What the-?" We were picked up and dragged off the ice. "Hey!" Winter screamed. We heard glass break and we felt the soft dirt underneath us turn into hard wood floor. I opened the sack's opening and helped Winter out of the bag. Tooth immediately rushed over to Winter and began studying her teeth. "Unnnggh…" I chuckled. It felt good NOT to be the one with Tooth's hands my mouth. North snapped his fingers. "Tooth. Fingers out of the mouth." Ooh! Uhh sorry! Your teeth are so white though." she apologized. "Why am I here?" Winter asked, interrupting us all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Guardian…

Jack's POV

"Why am I here?" Winter asked. "Oh well you see…" North began. "You've been selected as the 6th guardian." Bunny ended. "Well, why me?" she asked. "Because." I replied smiling. She narrowed her eyes. I smirked. Then everyone went quiet. AWKWARD SILENCE. "Ummm…" Tooth said. Then Sandy showed some images above his head.'…' he err, said? "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves?" North said finally breaking the silence. "Alright." She then turned her head to me. "Oh uhh… my name is Jack. I'm the guardian of fun, and the spirit of winter." I didn't DARE say that my last name was Frost. If I did, she would probably think I lied. I already have enough stress trying to figure out how to get her memories back. I don't need her not trusting me. She smiled and nodded. "And you?" She replied pointing to Tooth. "Oh! I'm Toothina but everyone calls me Tooth. I'm the Tooth fairy!" she grinned. "Ok I guess I'm next. I'm the Easter bunny and I love boomerangs." 'Real descriptive.' I thought. "Hmmm… I'm gonna call you Kangaroo." She said with an innocent smile. I tried my hardest not to laugh. Bunny glared. "Why?" he asked, coming at more like growl than a question. Winter shrugged. "It's in the accent." Bunny sighed. "Well, I'm North. I'm also most commonly known as Santa." North said trying to eliminate the tension starting to form. "Well then, my name is Winter Frost. I'm the guardian of happiness and the co-spirit of winter with my brother…Jack." I looked up at her hopefully. Did she remember me? She shook her head and smiled. A kid can dream…

Winter's POV

"Well then, my name is Winter Frost. I'm the guardian of happiness and the co-spirit winter with my brother…Jack." As soon as I said that, Jack's head jolted up at me. I stared at him. Was it possible that my brother was still alive? I shook my head. 'No way!' I thought . 'My brother is dead! Get a grip Winter!' I thought to myself. "Well uhh, how do I become a guardian?" I asked North. "Oh! You have to agree to an oath." He smiled. I tilted my head and displayed a puzzled look. "What oath?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Refuse…

Winter's POV

"What oath?" I asked. "There's an oath we all have to agree to if we want to become a guardian." Jack said, beginning to look bored. "I never said I'd agree to an oath." I replied. Ok fine, I'll admit at first I thought being a guardian would be fun, but agreeing to an oath?! That's a lot of pressure. I thought it would be ok being a guardian if I knew I could back out if I screw up. But knowing that I can't?! Just, no. I can't do that. I was interrupted by Tooth saying that when I become a guardian I should wear a dress. "Oh yes of course! And she'll help the yetis make the toys!" North added. "Wait what?" I said. "No way mate. She's helping me bring Easter to the world." Bunny countered with. "Were you guys not listening? She's the co-spirit of winter. She's helping ME." Jack replied, leaning on his staff. Sandy shook his head and pointed to him. "Nuh uh. She's helping me." Tooth exclaimed. "Woah wait a minute. I haven't even agreed to be a guardian yet." I said trying to stop them from bickering. But I guess no heard me because they continued squabbling. I opened my mouth to try again, when something started poking me in the leg. I looked down and saw two elves. One was holding a stunning, light blue, strapless dress while the other was pointing to it, signaling me to put it on. I raised my right eyebrow and glanced at the dress before turning my attention to the five fighting guardians. "HEY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jack fell off his staff and the rest of guardians turned their head to look towards me. "Did it ever occur to you guys that I don't want to be a guardian?" I asked. I mean, seriously, RUDE! Jack got up and said," Why not? It'll be fun." "Well first, I don't know any of you and second, you guys are all serious. None of you are laid back and relaxed." I explained.

Jack's POV

"Well you do know me and really? I'm the guardian of fun." I tell her with a slight smirk on my face. She glared. "How do I know you?" she questioned. "Well I umm-" I stuttered. That's when it hit me. "Oh your memories! Tooth go get them." I exclaimed. Maybe she'll believe me if I'm in her memories. Tooth flew away to go retrieve Winter's memories. After a few minutes Tooth returned empty-handed. "Where are her memories, Tooth?" North asked. "I looked everywhere! I couldn't find it. I'm sorry Jack." She apologized. "It's alright." I said. The minute I said that, an evil and familiar cackle echoed through the room. "Who said that?" Winter shouted. I readied my staff as Sandy brought out his sand whips, and Bunny grabbed out a boomerang. "Well well. Hello my old _friends_." We turned around, and was yet again, face to face with the Boogeyman.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have to ask, do any of you like this story? I mean, I got 2 reviews. That's great but I don't think I should continue this story if I'm only writing for 2 people. I like this story but what's the point if I'm writing for anyone. Please tell me what you think by next week.

WinterLover223


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, 2 things. One, obviously I'm continuing this story. So uhh yeah. And second, sorry for grammar mistakes! I'm actually really smart. I know they're super annoying, and I hate it when there's a grammar mistake in a story. There's a reason my nickname is 'The Grammar Police'. Anyways, ON TO THE STORY! By the way, sorry if this sucks. I have writer's block BIG TIME.

Chapter 4: The Boogeyman…

Jack's POV

We turned around, and was yet again, face to face with the Boogeyman. "What the hell do you want Pitch?" I muttered. "Oh, nothing much. Just a girl." He said bravely, turning his head to Winter, showing off his hideous grin. I gasped. He wanted Winter. Like hell he was gonna get her. "What do you want with my sister?" I asked. "Get it through your head kid. I'm not your sister." Winter said, with an angry tone. 'She just doesn't remember. We'll find her memory.' I kept telling myself. Did I believe it? Not really. But hey, I needed SOME motivation. "You're looking for something aren't you?" Pitch said. That got my attention. Only one thing was of my interest right now and that was Winter's teeth. How did he know? I began scanning Pitch to see if he had it. When I was certain he didn't have it, he said, "Looking for _this_?" He brought out a small, golden box with Winter's face on it. I glared. "You want this don't you?" That did it. I blasted a wave of ice at his chest, but at the last second he dodged it. I growled. I tried again and glanced at Winter. She was staring at the box of memories.

Winter's POV

I stared at the container and tried to figure out why it was so important to Jack. And why the heck does it have my face on it?! 'STALKER!' ran through my mind. "North." I whispered. "Yes?" he whispered back. "What is that?" I asked. "What is what?" he replied I rolled my eyes. "The thing in that guy's hand. What is it?" "Umm those are your teeth." Wait what? Did he just say my TEETH? You guys collect my teeth? Damn everyone here is creepy… "Why does he have my teeth?" I asked, getting a little creeped out. "Umm don't worry about it." Ok I'm confused. That creepy guy has my teeth, Jack is getting all stressed out, the creepy emo guy wants me, North won't tell me why—wait hold on a second. THE CREEPY EMO GUY WANTS ME!? What the hell?! Ok it's official. None of the other things confusing me holds a candle to that reason. Now two things still ran through my mind. Who is that weird emo guy and why does he want me? I was so confused. But I heard something. Or actually someone… "HEY!" Jack yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

END OF SCHOOL SPECIAL! Ok since school ended I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE! YEAH! Oh and before I forget, THANK YOU Fire Princess154, Adventuregirltwi1, Guest, Camp Half-Blood , and vmt19998 for reviewing! I appreciate it very much! Your guys' reviews really make me smile! Oh and before I end this note I have to say one thing. WHOO-HOO! I'M GOING TO 6TH GRADE! *does victory dance* Well, note ended. GET TO THE STORY MY PRECIOUS LITTLE READERS! XD

Chapter 6: Captured…

Jack's POV

"HEY!" I yelled. I was being thrown in a sack! "Let me OUT!" I yelled. "Oh don't worry," I heard. It sounded like Pitch. "You'll enjoy the ride." He finished with an evil, sickening cackle. 'The hell I will.' I thought. "Grrrrr…" I growled. I had enough of his s**t. "PITCH! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO LET ME OUT OR I'LL FREEZE YOU!" I yelled. "A little hard to do that when you're in an ice proof sack huh Frost?!" he yelled back. 'Ice proof huh?' I thought. 'Ugh… I can't use my powers if this is ice proof… hopefully he was bluffing.' I blasted a pillar of ice at the opening nut it just bounced back and hit my face. 'Okay, so he wasn't bluffing.' I thought. The next thing I knew was that the sack opened up. But before I could fly out, a pair of hands grasped my neck. I was chocking. My vision went blurry but I could kind of see Pitch strangling me. With the hand that held my staff, I weakly raised it at Pitch but he knocked it out of my hand. I hoped PRAYED that my staff was somewhere nearby. I looked around frantically, but it was too late. I went out cold.

Winter's POV

"Hey!" I heard. I looked up at the guy carrying Jack he threw him in a sack!? 'Man that dude is desperate.' I thought .He chuckled. I raised my right eyebrow. 'Who is this guy?' I thought. "All you need to know, my darling is that _I am your worst nightmare." _And with that, he slithered away, with Jack in his hands. The guardians raced after him, but I stayed back. A few minutes later, Tooth came back. "Hey. Why aren't you coming? I understand that you're not hot about you being a guardian but Pitch has your memories. Shouldn't you follow him?" Tooth asked. 'So his name is Pitch huh?' I thought. "Well to be honest… what am I gonna do? I have no powers, no weapons. I'll just drag you down." "You're not going to-" "Think about it Tooth! What can I do huh? No friends, no family, nothing. What can I do, that won't slow you guys down?" I said shoving my hands in my pocket. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Jack used to be alone like that too." I looked at her. "What do you mean? He has you guys." "He does now. Before we met him, no one believed in him. No friends, no family. He was just like you. But hey, now he has us. And if you become a guardian, maybe you'll make 5 new friends. Well actually you'll make 4." She said smiling. "Wait I'm confused. There are 5 guardians." I said. "Well Jack's not your friend." I raised eyebrow for like the-oh I don't know it's been countless time today. "Why isn't he my friend?" She smirked. "That's because," The next 6 words she said completely changed my life, left me in total shock, and lastly, began my search for the rest of my memories. "…he truly is your older brother."

**Well, well well! What time is it? IT'S CLIFFHANGER 'O' CLOCK! Oh yeah I'm awesome. I hoped you liked that. If I get 10 reviews by next Friday, I'll update more often this summer. And I think I update pretty quickly already. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I did a lot of author notes recently huh? Oh well. I won't do one next time.**

Chapter 7: The Memory…

Winter's POV

"That's because he truly is your older brother." Tooth said. The minute she said that, I guess it triggered something because I started having a flashback or something from my mortal life. A memory maybe… In my memory, there were three kids. One boy, and two girls. The boy kind of looked like Jack but he had brown eyes and a hazel shawl on his shoulders. The older girl looked about his age and the younger girl looked about the age of 6. The younger girl was wearing glossy, white ice skates. She was on the ice, with her hands stretched out and her legs wobbling. "Winter, I'm scared." 'Winter? That's me…' I thought. "No, it's ok. Don't be scared. Umm… how about this? Let's play a game." The older girl said, which I guess is me? "Are you tricking me?" the little girl said. The older boy chuckled. Ummm… mortal me glared at him. "Oh, shut up Jack." My eyes practically popped out of their sockets. I was surprised but I kept watching. 'Jack' raised his hands up defensively. Mortal me sighed, and said, "No, I'm not tricking you. Would I trick you, Emma?" "Yes you always play tricks!" "Well not this time okay?" Emma stared down at the cracked ice below her feet. "Hey, hey look at me. Don't be afraid." I said. Emma turned her gaze towards me. "Just follow me okay? See? Watch. One…" Mortal me took one step closer to Emma and the ice cracked. Mortal me winced but kept going. "Two…" Mortal me took another step closer and the ice cracked yet again. "Three…" Mortal me said and moved closer to Emma. This time the ice didn't break. "Ok. Here I go. One…" Emma said. She stepped closer to me. The ice underneath her feet cracked. "Two…" she said. Her voice cracked. "Three…" The ice underneath her feet broke but luckily mortal me pushed her out of the way. Emma breathed a sigh of relief while mortal me laughed. But she didn't laugh long because a couple seconds later she fell through the ice. Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed a curved stick and he raced over to the hole I fell through. 'Hey… that looks like Jack's staff.' I thought. "Winter! Grab this!" he yelled, holding the straight end of the stick and dipping the curved end in the icy water. Moments after, the ice he was kneeling on broke and he fell in. That's when I exited that video of my memory.

I awoke to Tooth yelling my name. "Winter! Winter! Wake up!" "Ugh… I think my brain exploded." I groaned. "What happened?" Tooth asked. "I think I got a memory from my past life." I replied. "Well, do you know what triggered it?" "I think when you said that he's my older brother caused it." "Oh really now?" Tooth said. "Uh, yeah. Why?" "All the more reasons to go find your brother." I sighed. "Hello? Still got no powers! How am I gonna get there? Heck, I don't even where this Pitch guy is." "I do. Just get on my back and I'll fly you there." I got on Tooth's back and she flew me to the middle of the woods. We landed in front of an old tattered bed with no mattress on it. "This is Pitch's lair? That's sad." I said, with disbelief. Tooth just smiled and grabbed my hand. "Wait, what are you doing? Tooth?" She dragged me closer to the bed. Close enough for me to see a hole underneath the bed. "Follow me." She whispered as she let go of my hand. She then, jumped into the hole and slid down until she was too far for me to see. I hesitated for the moment until a little version of Tooth soared out. "Baby Tooth? Is that you?" I asked. She nodded her head and flew behind me. She began pushing closer to the ditch. "Ok alright I'm going!" I shouted. Baby Tooth climbed in the pocket of my sweater and her tiny head peeked out. I took a deep breath and jumped. My eyes were closed and I was going to keep it that way. But eventually I began to relax. 'Get a grip, Winter. Pitch didn't even look thay creepy. Stalkerish maybe. But not the least bit scary. I bet his lair isn't that scary either. What can he do to Jack that he can't handle?' I thought. Little did I know that a big surprise was waiting for me a t Pitch's not-so-scary lair. And that surprise, isn't one I wanted to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Powers…

Winter's POV

I slid down the dark tunnel feeling a little bit better knowing Jack was probably safe. I hit the bottom and it was still dark. I dusted myself off and began to wander around. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly, I heard a low, deep chuckle from behind me. I whisked around and saw Pitch smiling at me, bearing his ugly teeth. His bright yellow eyes sent shivers down my spine. "Looks like we have some company." He hissed. I glared at him. "Winter! Run!" I heard Tooth shriek. "Tooth? Where are you?" I asked. I turned to Pitch. "What did you do to the guardians?" I asked. "Oh, where are my manners? Here they are." Pitch said slyly. He turned on the lights and I looked at the scene before me. I almost fainted after seeing the guardians. Well, what was left of them. Sandy, North, Tooth, and Bunny were being pinned down by some nightmare horses. 'Where's Jack?' I thought. I looked around. I finally found Jack hanging in a large cage. He was unconscious and covered in whip marks. His staff was sprawled across the floor next to Sandy, and it was snapped in half. "What happened to him?" I whispered. "Hn." Pitch grunted. "That's what he gets for being defiant." "Defiant?" I chuckled. I turned my head away from him. "You did this to him for being defiant?!" I screeched. My breaths hitched and I turned back to Pitch. The air turned cold and started swirling, my silky white hair flew everywhere. Frost encased everything around us. On the floor, on the walls, everywhere. Transparent ice shears rose at light speed, all headed towards Pitch's neck. They stopped at an inch away from Pitch's neck. He was cornered. "**No one **messes with my brother." I said just before I blasted a wave of ice cold snow at his face. He was knocked out and I relaxed. The frost began to melt, and I fixed my gaze on the dark horses holding down my friends. I formed a snowball in the palm of my hand and threw it up and caught it. "Beat it." I hissed. The stallion on top of North whined and galloped away. North stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks Winter." "You're welcome North." I said. The other stallions did the same and ran off, knowing I meant business. "Ok, somehow we're going to have to get Jack down." I said to the other guardians. "Just open the cage from the ground and I'll bring Jack down." Tooth suggested. "Ok. Why not?" I replied. I sent a blast of snow at the cage Jack was in and it ripped open. "Whoops." I said. Tooth shrugged. "That'll work." She said as she flew to the cage. She brought Jack and his broken staff down set him on the ground. "I'm not carrying him the whole way back. He's going in the slay." North sighed and said," Alright. Winter, get your brother and let's go." I obeyed his orders and got on the slay. We flew back to the North pole leaving Pitch behind.

Pitch's POV

I woke up about a couple minutes after getting hit by Winter. My head was still sore, and I got up examining the room. The ice was all gone, like nothing had ever happened. I found Jack's cage with a huge hole in the side of it. Jack's staff was gone and the cage was covered in a little frost. I chuckled after grasping the fact that Winter and the other guardians re captured Jack. I knew that I needed Winter to join the dark side. After all, what goes better together better than cold and dark?


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning, nothing really interesting is gonna happen. Just bringing Jack back to the North Pole and him waking up. Nothing big. Sorry I had writer's block.**

Chapter 9: Waking Jack…

Winter's POV

North and I landed at his workshop in a couple minutes. Tooth and Sandy flew back quicker than we did, so they were already there. Bunny wasn't here yet. "Did Jack wake up yet?" she asked. "Nope." I responded. I sighed as I dragged Jack out of the slay, him groaning in the process. Another sigh left my lips and I figured it was just easier to leave him on the floor. Bunny came in through the floor that exact moment. "Hey Kangaroo." I teased. He just rolled his eyes. "You're not going to pick up your brother?" he asked. "Nope!" I said with an innocent smile. It was Bunny's turn to sigh. "Well someone's going to have to wake him up." North said. "Ooh! Can I do it?!" I yelled. North shrugged. "Sure." "Wake up Jack!" I yelled into his ear. Nothing. "Hmm…" I thought. "I got it!" I shrieked. "Can I use one of your boomerangs?" I asked Bunny. "Why?..." he asked, obviously confused. "Can I just borrow one?" "Fine." He lent me one of his boomerangs and I grabbed one with my right hand. "Sorry Jack." I mumbled. I whacked him on forehead yelling, "Wake up, Frost!" He woke up with a red mark on his forehead screaming. "WHAT THE HECK WINTER?" he yelled. Bunny and I laughed like crazy while Tooth and North just chuckled. Jack glared at me, and might I say, he is scary when he's mad. But of course, since I'm a Frost, nothing fazes me. "Aww… is the snow boy mad?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Where's my staff?" he asked. Sandy pointed to it his broken staff off in the corner. His mouth dropped open and he picked up the two pieces. "Who did this?!" he yelled. "Pitch did. It was like that when we came." Tooth answered. He groaned.

**Please Review!**


End file.
